Fluffy Moments with Fluffysama
by Black-Dragon1003
Summary: We all know Sesshomaru is cold and uncaring, but here, we get to see the gentler, kinder side of our favorite daiyoukai. A compilation of drabbles and oneshots. The characters are probably a bit OOC. Rated for innuendo in some chapters. Contains an OC.
1. Sleep

**A/N: The major romantic pairing in this story will be Sesshomaru and Kay-an OC. Kay is not my OC, but MagicWindGirl's, and I have been given permission to use her in this story. So, here's some background on Kay: She is a wolf demon, but she is the adopted daughter of the spirits of Wind and Magic. Her personality is cold and uncaring for the most part, and she has a glare to rival Sesshomaru's. But she is not exactly like Sesshomaru...at least, I believe her to be kinder. You would need to ask MagicWindGirl for more specifics on that. I will keep you updated in author's notes about different aspects of Kay as they come up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters. I don't own Kay. I simply own this story.**

**Enjoy! And Please Review!**

Fluffy Moments with Fluffy-sama

Sleep

Kay stirred in her sleep and rolled over. Sesshomaru stiffened. It had been like this since earlier in the evening, when Rin fell asleep in Kay's lap, and Kay had fallen asleep on him. Rin had since woken and sleepily stumbled away, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the sleeping female. Kay's proximity to him was uncomfortable. He tried to move away without waking her. This sudden inclination to do something kind startled him. Why should he care whether he woke Kay or not? He growled, low in his throat. Kay's ear twitched and she nuzzled closer to Sesshomaru in her sleep. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, and if it could have, his gaze would have softened. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so innocent (as opposed to the violent, strong-willed girl she was when awake). As he watched her sleep, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to run a clawed finger through her hair. Keeping the mask in place that hid his true feelings, he continued to watch Kay.

_I guess its okay for this one night only._ Sesshomaru thought as the moon rose high in the sky.

END

Word Count: 194


	2. Comfort

**A/N: All righty! Here's chapter 2! I got a review for chapter 1 saying Kay was a Mary-Sue. I feel ignorant, but I don't know what a Mary-Sue is, so if someone could tell me, and if Kay is one, tell me how to fix it, it would be much appreciated! So, in this chapter, Sesshomaru comforts Kay as she mourns for her lost friends, Sakura and Namari. Two of the only friends she had, they died in a tragic accident, and Kay blames herself for being unable to save them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Kay. And now I must say I don't own Sakura or Namari, those are also OC's of MagicWindGirl's (but I do have permission to use them!) **

Fluffy Moments with Fluffy-sama

Comfort

Sesshomaru blinked as he smelled the tell-tale saline of tears and heard almost silent whimpers. He paused for a moment, wondering who it could be, then decided he didn't care, and the matter was unworthy of his attention. He went about his lordly business and paid no more mind to the tears until later in the evening. He found Kay by a river bank, staring unseeingly at the gently rippling water. The wind blew his scent away from her, so she didn't yet know he was there. Again, Sesshomaru smelled saline, and he realized Kay was crying softly. She was also whispering something so quietly, even Sesshomaru needed to strain his ears to hear. When he finally was able to make out what she was saying, he heard her whisper, "Sakura, Namari, I'm sorry…" over and over again. Sesshomaru was at a loss. He was not used to seeing Kay in such a vulnerable state, and he was definitely not used to the urge to comfort that currently overwhelmed him. He stepped forward hesitantly.

"Kay?" She turned and glared, but it didn't have the same anger that it normally had. Her eyes held only sadness.

"Go away." She growled, but her words were weak, ineffective. Never before had Sesshomaru felt such a caring urge, and he was surprised that he had instincts in such matters. He never felt the need to doubt his instincts, they had never steered him wrong in the past. Thus, he found himself awkwardly putting his arm around Kay's waist. Surprisingly, Kay leaned into his embrace and sobbed.

Sesshomaru almost smiled, but not quite, and he tightened his grip on Kay. This was a strange new emotion, this caring, but he was beginning to like it.

END

Word Count: 298

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review! No flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	3. Dead

**A/N: Third chapter! Thank you to all who have clicked! This is a personal favorite of mine, I'm really proud of how it came out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...and I never will...sigh**

Fluffy Moments with Fluffy-sama

Dead

He stood staring at the grave in solemn contemplation. It had only been a few days since she died. The grave was still fresh, the soil still moist and recently disturbed. The wind blew his hair back, and the full moon rose. He was a dark silhouette on an even darker hillside. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the wind…and he heard her voice. "_You think you can get rid of me that easily? You're dead wrong. You've not seen the last of me."_ He opened his eyes, almost expecting to see her standing behind him. No one was there. The night was silent, save for the wind. But he knew, he was certain, that she was not dead.

END

Word Count: 129

**So obviously, "he" was Sesshomaru and "she" was Kay. Leave a review, and tell me what you think!**


	4. Drunk

**A/N: This one was fun to write! I think I got (at least part of) the idea in math class...because we were learning about direct variation, "y" varies directly as "x" so ykx...meaning Kay is constant...except when she has sake! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Fluffy Moments with Fluffy-sama

Drunk

_"In hindsight, allowing Kay to have sake was not a good idea."_ Sesshomaru mused to himself as he watched Kay spin around the room in a drunken daze. He had no idea it would affect her so. For him, it was a simple drink to have with his meal, but for her…let's just say that despite her demonic metabolism, she could not handle alcohol. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. At first, the childishness that had replaced Kay's usually stoic behavior was amusing, but now, it was simply annoying. As she spun by him, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

"Kay, that is enough. Cease this foolish behavior at once." She giggled in response to his demand. Coming from Kay, the sound was so foreign that Sesshomaru dropped her wrist in surprise. Kay stepped forward and watched Sesshomaru with big eyes, her pupils widened in reaction to the intoxication.

"Sesshomaru," she began quietly, "Do you love me?" The question surprised him, he did not respond immediately. Kay stepped closer and pressed herself against him. The change in her demeanor caused by the drunken loss of inhibition was striking. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her ear to his chest.

"Do you love me Sesshomaru? Because I love you." Despite her intoxication, Sesshomaru could hear no insincerity in her voice. He sensed that she meant what she said. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes Kay, I love you." And he was surprised to find that he meant what he said, too.

As he stood there with his arm around Kay, listening to her even breathing, he thought, _"Perhaps giving Kay sake isn't so bad after all."_

END

Word Count: 282

**Review Please! It makes me happy...don't you want to make people happy?**


	5. Nightmare

**A/N: So, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and for those of you who actually read my last author's note, the variables in the equation were messed up, there was no equals sign, so the correct equation is y equals k times x. Anyway...**

**This chapter is different. It is a father/daughter moment between Sesshomaru and Rin. Tell me if you like it, and if you want to see more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do I really need to keep saying it?**

Fluffy Moments with Fluffy-sama

Nightmare

Rin was caught in the grip of a nightmare. She moaned in agony, and tears quietly streamed down her face. Sesshomaru watched with an increasing sense of alarm that he kept hidden underneath his cold mask. His ward was in obvious pain, but he did not know how to comfort her. She woke with a start, screaming, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat. Sesshomaru swiftly walked over to her. "Rin, are you all right?"

Rin flinched, then looked up. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, R-Rin is all right." She tried to keep a brave face, but couldn't hide the quiver in her voice. Rin did not wish her Lord to worry over such trivial matters as her nightmares.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Rin, do not lie to this Sesshomaru." Rin blinked, then launched herself at Sesshomaru and held onto his leg as if her life depended on it. She sobbed into his clothes. Sesshomaru, at first taken aback by the small girl's tears, rested his hand on her head in a fatherly manner.

"It's all right Rin, I'm here now." He wasn't sure where these words came from, but he was certain they were the right ones. The girl cried herself out before she fell asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, discarding his usual façade.

"Sweet dreams, my daughter."

END

Word Count: 225

**Please leave me a review, and tell me what you think. My next post won't be for another three weeks at least, because I have some intensive studying to do for my first AP Exam. Joy. (Reviews will help me get through it! Please?)**


	6. Hands

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! And for those of you who care, here's another chapter! This one is AU, and it is based off a true story. Kay is MagicWindGirl, Nala is me, Saya is KarieLuisaSaja, and Emma is our friend who doesn't have a fanfiction account. This chapter has some innuendo, and it is chapters like these where my story gets its T rating.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for Nala! **

Fluffy Moments with Fluffy-sama

Hands

Kay stuffed her hands in her pockets and scowled. Ever since the sleepover with her friends the night before, Kay's mind had been stuck on one thing: Hands.

FLASHBACK

"I swear it's true! The length of a guy's middle finger is the same length as his…well, you know…" The three girls blinked at her.

"And how would you know that Emma?" Nala asked slowly. Emma just shrugged. The four girls; Kay, Emma, Nala, and Saya, began laughing uncontrollably. When they eventually calmed down, Saya turned to Kay.

"So Miss Kay, how big are Sesshomaru's hands? How long is _his_ middle finger?"

Kay blushed furiously. "I don't know!" she exclaimed quickly.

END FLASHBACK

So now Kay couldn't get the question out of her head, and she was meeting Sesshomaru for lunch at their favorite restaurant. She looked up from the ground and saw him walking towards her. She smiled nervously. Before she could even take a step to him, he was next to her.

"Hey." Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head.

"Hey." Kay said shakily. Sesshomaru took her hand in his and they walked into the restaurant. Kay couldn't help it, she looked down at their intertwined hands. Her eyes widened in a combination of mortification and fascination. She gasped, and Sesshomaru looked down at her inquiringly.

"Sesshomaru…you have really big hands."

END

Word Count: 230

**So yeah...this conversation actually happened at a sleepover...it was a fun evening. Please Review!**


	7. Mine

**A/N: Wow...it's been a long time since I updated...but it's summer now, so I should have more time! This is a short one...but it's something I think Sesshomaru would do...maybe. Please Enjoy!  
**

Fluffy Moments with Fluffy-sama

Mine

Kay glared at Sesshomaru. "Get out! Get out!"

Sesshomaru scowled, and refused to move. "I will not be ordered around by what's mine."

Kay's glare turned murderous. "I am not your anything." She growled.

In an instant, Sesshomaru had pulled Kay into an embrace. "You are my mate, and you are carrying my pup. I believe that qualifies you as _mine_." Kay continued to glare at him, but she rested her hand on her gently swollen belly. He was right, after all.

END

Word Count: 90

**I would really like to hear what you think...and what type of stories you want. Do you want more SesshomaruxOC romantic pairings? Or more Sesshomaru and Rin father-daughter fics? Perhaps even a platonic brotherly love thing between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Tell me please!**


End file.
